


Loving Looks

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, They love each other, like super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Ever since Roman and Virgil started dating, the mindscape has been a bit… different. Quieter, almost. Though, certainly, the pair’s bantering hasn’t stopped, it’s shifted, become playful. It isn’t out of the ordinary for Logan or Patton to hear the two arguing over some theory about what they’re watching, but the argument never has heat. It’s always lighthearted, both parties equally enjoying themselves.That’s not to say that they don’t have their sappy, romantic moments. Usually, these occur when no one else is around and nothing specific prompts them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Loving Looks

**Author's Note:**

> You all get two stories today, as a treat. Here's another older fic - originally posted on July 24, 2018
> 
> Just two boys being soft <3 Hope you enjoy!

Ever since Roman and Virgil started dating, the mindscape has been a bit… different. Quieter, almost. Though, certainly, the pair’s bantering hasn’t stopped, it’s shifted, become playful. It isn’t out of the ordinary for Logan or Patton to hear the two arguing over some theory about what they’re watching, but the argument never has heat. It’s always lighthearted, both parties equally enjoying themselves.

That’s not to say that they don’t have their sappy, romantic moments. Usually, these occur when no one else is around and nothing specific prompts them.

Virgil could be scrolling through his phone, headphones sat snugly over his ears, playing some undecipherable tune. A faint smirk rests at the corner of his mouth and his head bobs to the beat, his posture utterly relaxed.

Roman glances up only to find that he can’t look away. Something about the peaceful, relaxed state of his boyfriend snares him so thoroughly that whatever he had been doing before is no longer important.

In his mind, he waxes poetic about the way the light catches in Virgil’s hair and how the shadows of his bangs fall across his face. Roman focuses on the faint dusting of freckles along his cheeks and smiles when he remembers how much Virgil had blushed when he called them fairy kisses.

Roman sits there, taking in every familiar detail of his boyfriend, not even realizing when the man himself looks up and pulls one ear of his headphones away from his ear.

“What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?” Virgil asks, crooking an eyebrow upward and giving the sweetest, yet shy smile Roman has ever seen.

Roman quickly realizes that he had been staring at him for the past twenty minutes, his mouth faintly open and his eyes sparkling with love and affection for his emo nightmare.

Roman quickly shakes himself off and grins brilliantly at Virgil, “I love you.” Roman states, no hesitation or wavering in his voice. It’s not the first time he’s said this, after all. “I’m so lucky to have found you. I’m lucky that you are my other half.”

Virgil blushes all the way to the tips of his ears, raising a sweater-pawed hand to cover his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Stop it, princey. You don’t have to get all sappy on me.”

Though Virgil says it with as much disdain he can muster (which isn’t much), it’s easy to tell that he enjoyed Roman’s words. His smile is even shyer than before and somehow softer. In that moment, Roman wishes that he could commit every bit of the image in front of him to his mind, to keep forever. The best he can do, though, is make sure that Virgil smiles like that as often as possible.

Roman manages to catch Virgil off guard frequently, the occurrence happening several times a week, each time leaving the anxious side blushing and somehow snarkier than usual. But that’s not to say that Roman doesn’t get his fair share of being the flustered one.

There are days where Roman is louder than usual. He bustles around the mindscape, unable to keep himself from singing whatever tune pops into his head. (usually Disney but there’s an equal share of Broadway music and some of Virgil’s favorites) Each of his motions is graceful, his voice never wavering despite the difficulty of singing and dancing at the same time.

If it had been anyone else, or even if it had been before they had started dating, Virgil would be sitting on the couch annoyed by the constant energy and motion around him. Yet, with his boyfriend dancing and spinning around him, he sits on the couch, a faint smile on his face.

His eyes follow the prince around the room, not minding that this wasn’t what he came downstairs to do in the first place. Virgil’s smile widens whenever Roman pulls off a particularly difficult dance move, impressed by how skilled his boyfriend actually is.

Virgil watches for several songs, being touched when Roman sings something that he listens to. At one point, Roman glances towards the couch and realizes that he has an audience, a large grin crossing his face.

“Why are you looking at me like that, darling?” Roman asks, his heart fluttering at the loving look painted on Virgil’s face.

“I…I love you so much.” Virgil admits, fiddling with his sleeves, but smiling at the way it causes Roman’s face to light up.

“What brought this on, dearest?” Roman asks, feeling a heat rise to his cheeks when Virgil keeps looking at him like that. Eyes full of love and sparkling lightly, a fond smile on his lips.

“It was just…seeing you so happy and relaxed around me.” Virgil shrugs, “It makes me feel pretty lucky that you’re mine.” Virgil’s lips curl up at the truth in that statement.

Roman’s smile broadens and his face grows hotter. “Awww! Virgil, you’re so sweet!”

“Yeah, well, I can’t let you _always_ be the romantic one. Come here.” Virgil holds out a hand and Roman crosses the room to take it in one of his.

Virgil tugs him down onto the couch beside him and wraps him in his arms. Roman’s eyes widen with surprise at how he’s initiating something like this, his heart pounding faster than even during his adventures.

“Thank you. For allowing me to call you mine. Tu eres la luz de mi vida.” Virgil says.

Roman absolutely melts at hearing Virgil speak in Spanish. _When did he learn how to do that?!_ “I’m the light of your life?!” Roman squeaks, causing Virgil to chuckle and tap him on the nose.

“Of course. If anything, you can be the sun and I can be the moon. I mean our sleeping schedules seem to match that anyway.” Virgil snorts, eyes probing Roman’s expression carefully for any clue that he might have misspoke.

Roman’s face grows bright red and he buries his face into Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil jumps at the sudden movement, not quite assured by this reaction. Was it too much? Or too soon?

“I’m being out-romanced!” Roman cries dramatically, “I love you so much, mi luna.”

Virgil relaxes and smiles, rubbing Roman’s back in slow circles, “I love you too, mi sol.”


End file.
